


There’s something in your smile that just reminds me of my younger self.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: SuperPhantom snippets. [5]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester’s A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: There’s something about the girl’s smile.





	There’s something in your smile that just reminds me of my younger self.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingPrisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingPrisoner/gifts).

There’s something about the girl’s smile. The others don’t see under the brightness. Maybe it’s ‘cause they want to see what they want to see. Dean sees though. Dean isn’t a teenager, sure as shit isn’t a girl, but he knows that smile like the back of the hand. Something itches under his skin, his own smile becoming forced because what he’s seeing. 

Dean is an older sibling though just like Jazz. 

It doesn’t have anything to do with ghosts then it shouldn’t be his problem would be what dad would say if he was here, if Dean was brave enough to voice it instead of listening to orders. 

But dad was the reason Dean knew that smile, why he wore it like a second skin.

**Author's Note:**

> No, the Fentons are not bad parents in the universe of the snippet. It’s just Jazz reminds Dean of his younger self in this and that makes Dean jump to conclusions.


End file.
